Even Gods Can Fall
by NightBladeQueen
Summary: The very angels shed tears from the heavens above, but it was just another tale of broken hearts, lost souls and unrequited love.


All of us are born pure, unblemished from the struggles of life on earth. But once we go out and start to truly live, then we become hardened and cruel to even those we love. We betray those who are our closest friends, and we kill those who mean the world to us. When we do this, we kill ourselves. But once upon a time, things were good. Once upon a time, things were working to help us, to teach and guide us to love. We all were our own gods. But some gods can still fall.

I remember the day perfectly. It was a chilling day. It was raining. I was inside my house, watching you. You looked perfect even then. Dripping wet, with your clothes sticking to you like glue, and you hair in golden clumps, instead of the flawless ponytail you normally had it in. I loved the way that your lips surrounded the cigarette, a sensual caress, before you slowly made it turn to ash and fade away. You looked up at me, a questioning glance in your eyes, but you never said a word, only looked, like you always do. I shivered under the heat of your gaze, as if your eyes wanted to do something that we both knew would never happen. I turned to go back inside, but a need pulled my eyes back to you, and I saw a woman run up to you and embrace you. Your wife. I closed the doors behind me and slid down to the floor weeping tears of unrequited love.

She was yours.

And you were hers.

And I was alone.

I walked to my room and I saw a rose lying on my dresser. It was white. Purity of intent. And I knew who put it there. You were the only one who could have gotten in. I prayed to the gods that this was a sign that your heart no longer belonged to her, and that you would soon become mine. It gave me hope. Something that I had thought I lost, and never again would find. I fled outside into the rain, and there you were. Still dripping wet. But this time with a knowing smile on your face. I ran up to you and I stopped in front of your godlike body. You were holding something in your hands. I looked briefly and caught a glint of silver and black, but once again looked up into your fathomless grey eyes. Your head tilted slightly as I rose mine to meet your lips in a moment of passion. My heart was beating so wildly I was afraid you would hear it and turn me away. We broke apart and you pulled me into your arms, sweeping me across the sun kissed flowers and into my little white house. You stopped at my door. I smiled and you took it to be acceptance into my room, but really it was into my heart. I heard a fluttering from somewhere above and I knew the angels were watching over us, blessing our love.

You laid me on my bed watching me like an artist does his finished painting. You peeled off your sodden clothes and left them lying in a heap on my floor. You started to unbutton my shirt worshipping every inch of skin as it came into view. You left no place unkissed, untouched. Tears fall from my face as I surrender to ecstasy. I escape the doubts and thoughts of this world, together with my love. I have found comfort in your embrace as I fall sweetly into the arms of Morpheus, praying, wishing, hoping to stay in your arms forever. The last things I see are your eyes before blackness overtakes me.

I wake the next morning, alone in my bed, and cold. I move over to the doorway, eager to find some small token of your affection, some small reminder that you love me, when a silver and black glint appears in the corner of my eyes. It is what you were holding in your hands yesterday. A small dagger. The blade not even the size of my palm. My hand shakes as I reach for it. I hold it to me as I walkto the window. And I see you. Your lips surrounding a cigarette. When a flash of movement catches my eye. A girl is running out of the house next door. She was running to you. You catch her when she throws herself in your arms and capture her lips in a kiss. You sweep her into your arms and carry her towards her house, passing over the sun kissed flowers.

I stand there, wishing what I had seen was some devil's dream. Something to make me hate you. But I know it's true. I look up at the beaming cerulean sky, cursing the gods for this sick twist of fate, and I collapse to my knees, my eyes streaming. I look at the cold steel and make my choice. I point it to the thing that is causing me all of this pain, and pierces the flesh that it comes from.

The red, sweet wine pours from her breast, as she slowly plummets to her fiery end. A passionate goddess had finally fallen. Pure, no longer. And the very angels shed tears from the heavens above. But it was just another sorry tale of broken hearts and unrequited love.


End file.
